Conventional wireless communication units are generally equipped with batteries which are stored within a battery compartment located internally within the communication unit. Such a battery compartment usually includes a removable cover so that batteries within the unit may be easily accessed for replacement purposes. In this regard, once the battery cover is removed, the user may then replace the batteries.
In order to replace such batteries, the user must first remove the old batteries and replace them with new batteries making certain the polarity poles of each new battery cell is properly aligned within the compartment. In this regard, the user generally refers to a schematic diagram within the compartment or on the removed battery cover. Such diagrams however, are typically difficult to read, and thus, the user many times improperly installs the batteries within the compartment. Thus, oftentimes, the unit will continue to remain inoperable until the batteries are properly placed within the compartment.
In those situations where the user is not familiar with electronic symbols indicative of battery pole polarities, the user is unable to replace such batteries without assistance. Thus, additional time is required to replace the batteries while the user seeks assistance from another person who is familiar with such symbols.
Because of the aforementioned difficulties, the replacement of such batteries in a portable communication unit can not only result in improperly installed batteries but can also result in excessive periods of time when the communication unit is inoperable.
Another problem associated with such battery arrangements is the possible dislodgement of the batteries from their compartment once they have been replaced. In this regard, batteries are generally held in place by inserting the battery cover over a battery compartment opening and engaging the cover with part of the electronic device housing to secure the batteries within the compartment.
While the above-mentioned arrangement is generally satisfactory when the communication unit is maintained in a stationary manner, such an arrangement has not proven entirely satisfactory when the communication unit is transported from place to place by a user. In this regard, the communication unit with the batteries therein is usually supported by the wearing apparel of a user via an apparel clip. However, because such batteries are generally quite heavy, whenever the user bends over, the clip will come loose causing the communication unit to fall to the ground. In such circumstances, the batteries many times will exert a sufficient force against the battery cover to cause the cover to become jarred loose when the communication unit is jarred abruptly. Therefore, once the cover is loose, the batteries can be easily dislodged from their compartment.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a wireless communication unit which addresses the above-mentioned problems, and which provides adequate and relatively inexpensive solutions thereto. Such a wireless communication unit should have batteries that can be easily and quickly replaced without the need of referring to difficult and complex circuit diagrams. The batteries should also be secured adequately, so that, even if the user is jarred or bumped abruptly, the batteries will not be dislodged from the unit.